The Keyblade Master
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merupakan seorang Keyblade Master yang bertugas untuk mengunci pintu kegelapan. Sayangnya, sebelum dia berhasil mengunci pintu kegelapan, dia tewas dibunuh oleh Darkside, seekor Heartless raksasa. Sora yang tewas berenkarnasi lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dia teringat kembali oleh masa lalunya, dimana dia berjuang bersama dengan Riku. Mencoba menutup pintu kegelapan...


**Author Note:** tada! Challenge fic kedua! Sudah jelas kubuat AU! Kagak kuat buat AT atau AR! Enjoy!

**Challenge Fic: Life After Dead.**

Life after Dead berarti kehidupan sesudah mati. Tantangannya adalah membuat cerita tentang sebuah kehidupan sesuah seseorang meninggal. Bisa renkarnasi/hidup kembali, menjadi hantu gentayangan, mengisahkan seseorang hidup kembali, tapi hidup sebagai orang lain, dan sejenisnya. Challenge fic bulan ini akan berakhir pada tanggal 30 juli 2012. Yang mau ikut, bisa mengontakku sebagai sponsor challenge fic di fandom ini.

Hanya berlaku untuk fandom Kingdom Hearts saja.

Genre bebas. Boleh AU, AT, AR, atau Canon. Yaoi, Yuri, dan Straight diizinkan ikut—meski aku tidak terlalu suka Yuri.

Syarat untuk ikut event ini:

1. Bergabung dengan group Facebook If You Were In Kingdom Hearts(IYWIKH) dan terdaftar dalam event fandom ini.

2. Perkenalkan diri Anda nama pena fanfiction di group.

3. Menambahkan pemberitahuan di cerita Anda bahwa Anda ikut challenge fic ini.

4. Posting link cerita ke group IYWIKH dan event.

Setelah masa challenge fic berakhir, akan di adakan polling di group IYWIKH. Satu cerita yang paling banyak dipilih akan memenangkan pulsa RP 5.000 (Lima ribu Rupiah).

Sekian.

**Disclaimed!** I don't own KH! Not a single character! What I have was only this story.

_**My inspiration for this story: KH1, KH:CoM, and KH2.**_

_Only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the wolrd. – Riku (KH1)_

_When I wake up, I'll find you. – Sora (KH:CoM)_

_(KH2)_

_A scattered dream it's like a far of memory_

_A far of memory it's like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_Your and mine_

**The Keyblade Master**

_**Prologue**_

Sora, seorang pemuda berambut brunette spike dengan warna mata biru, terlihat terluka parah dan bersusah payah untuk tetap dapat berdiri.

Di depan hadapannya, terdapat Heartless raksasa yang terlihat hampir kalah.

Napas Sora memburu. Tatapannya tetap terfocus pada Heartless raksasa tersebut, Darkside. Dia menggenggam Kingdom Key, sebuah senjata bernama Keyblade, dengan erat.

Dia harus mengalahkan Darkside, atau dunia akan hancur.

"Aaaaaaaarg!" Sora berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Darkside.

Keyblade-nya menusuk tubuh Darkside. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, Darkside juga melukai Sora.

Sora memuntahkan darah segar ketika serangan mengenainya. Darkside menghilang akibat serangan Sora. Tubuh Sora terjatuh. Terbaring di atas tanah yang kotor.

Sora memandang langit-langit yang rusak. Dia merasa, dirinya akan mati.

"Sora!" Seseorang terlihat berlari mendekati Sora.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan mata aquamarine. Dia adalah teman seperjuangan Sora, Riku.

"Sora!" Riku memegangi tubuh Sora. Menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

Sora menatapnya dengan senyum lemah. "Kau...sudah mengalahkan Heartless yang lain?"

Riku mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. Dia tahu, bahwa temannya sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Sora memuntahkan darah sekali lagi. Napasnya terdengar semakin berat. Pandangannya memburam.

"Maaf, Riku. Sepertinya, untuk kedepannya kau harus melanjutkan perjuangan kita sendirian. The Door to Darkness masih belum tertutup sempurna. Tadinya aku berniat mengunci sementara pintu kegelapan tersebut setelah mengalahkan Heartless, khawatir kau masih lama bertarung melawan Heartless lain. Jadi niatku menghentikan sementara. Tapi sepertinya mustahil dengan kondisiku sekarang..." Sora tertawa sedih. Merasa tidak enak hati karena harus menyerahkan sisa tugasnya pada temannya. "Maafkan aku, Riku." Hembusan nafas Sora terlihat berat.

Padahal, tugas tersebut sudah sangat berat ditanggung oleh mereka berdua. Akan semakin berat lagi jika ditanggung sendirian.

"Aku akan berjuang semampu," balas Riku sambil menatap Sora.

"Suatu saat, aku akan terlahir kembali. Aku akan kembali berjuang bersamamu lagi. Semoga...aku segera ingat...tentangmu, tentang Heartless, tentang... The Door...to Darkness, dan...yang lain-lainnya." Kata-kata Sora mulai terputus-putus karena kesadarannya menipis. "Here," kata Sora sambil menyerahkan Kingdom Key pada Riku. "Jika... Keyblade ini... menghilang darimu, maka...ingatanku sudah kembali."

Riku menerima Keyblade milik Sora. "Aku akan mencarimu."

Sora tersenyum. "Aku juga...akan mencarimu jika...aku sudah ingat...tentang dirimu."

Tubuh Sora menghilang perlahan. Riku memeluknya dengan erat saat dia menghilang. Sora dan Riku bukanlah manusia. Mereka berdua adalah Keyblade Master yang akan terus berenkarnasi jika mati. Maka dari itu, setiap kali mereka mati, tubuh mereka akan menghilang...

_**Chapter 1**_

Mata Sora terbelak saat dia bangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Napasnya memburu.

Kasurnya terlihat sedikit basah akibat keringatnya. Sora bangun dan duduk. Memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena bangun mendadak. Hari masih gelap...

"Another dream about him..." gumam Sora. Masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

Sora melihat ke arah jam di mejanya. Sayangnya, karena terlalu gelap dia tidak dapat melihat jam berapakah saat ini. Dia pun terpaksa menghidupkan lampu tidur di samping meja tidurnya.

Mata Sora terasa perih karena silau ketika lampu tidurnya menyala. Butuh beberapa detik agar mata Sora terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu tersebut.

Pukul 3 dini hari.

Sora kembali berbaring sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan. Belakangan, dia sering bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda berambut silver. Riku.

Entah mengapa, hatinya perih setiap kali memimpikannya. Sora merasa ada hal yang sangat penting dari arti mimpi tersebut.

"Ri...ku..." Sora menggumamkan nama pemuda tersebut. "Kau...siapa? Mengapa...kau selalu muncul...di mimpiku?" Sora bertanya pada dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya kembali tertidur.

"Hey, Sora! Bangun! Kau terlambat!" Seseorang terlihat mengguncang tubuh Sora. Berusaha membangunkannya.

"Engh... Lima menit lagi..." gumam Sora. Masih menutup matanya karena mengantuk.

"Geez. Tidak ada lima menit lagi! Bangun!" Orang tersebut menarik selimut Sora dengan kuat.

Sora langsung gemetaran karena kedinginan tanpa selimutnya. "Aku ngantuk, Axel."

Axel. Dia adalah kakak Sora. Dia lebih tua lima tahun dari Sora. Memiliki rambut merah spike dengan mata aquamarine. Terdapat dua buah tato berbentuk air di bawah matanya.

"Tapi ini sudah siang. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan. Banyak misi berburu Heartless dan bayarannya sangat tinggi. Jika tidak bergegas, yang ada misi tersebut diambil oleh orang lain," jelas Axel sambil menghela napas.

Sora menggerutu dengan wajah cembetut sambil bangun, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakkan. Dia masih mengantuk gara-gara terbangun di dini hari.

"Segeralah mandi, atau aku yang akan memandikanmu," perintah Axel dengan senyum sinis.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Axel!" protes Sora dengan wajah memerah.

Dulu, Axel dan Sora sering mandi bersama saat Sora masih berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun. Tapi, semenjak Sora di umur sepuluh ke atas, dia mulai memimpikan tentang Riku, Heartless, dan... sebuah pintu raksasa bernama The Door to Darkness.

Sora merasa semua yang dilihatnya di mimpinya bagaikan kenyataan. Seperti sebuah memori...yang terlupakan.

"Geez... Bukannya segera mandi, kau malah melamun." Axel langsung menggendong Sora menuju kamar mandi.

"A-Axel!" protes Sora dengan wajah memerah.

"Setinggi apa pun kau tumbuh, kau masih seperti anak kecil yang merepotkan di mataku," ejek Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Ekspresi Sora langsung kusut. Dia menggerutu kesal dan tentunya Axel mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jadi, berapa misi yang kau ambil, Axel?" tanya Sora sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Satu."

Mulut Sora menganga. "Satu saja! Biasanya kau ambil beberapa sekaligus, kan?" Sora terlihat heran.

"Woah. Tahan, Sora. Misi satu ini bukan sembarangan misi. Misi kali ini mempunyai reward yang besar. Lima juta munny."

Sekali lagi, mulut Sora menganga mendengar jumlah munny yang sangat besar. "Lima juta! Apa yang membuat misi tersebut berani memberi jumlah reward yang besar?" tanya Sora dengan wajah curiga.

"Misi kali ini tidak berbeda misi sebelumnya, yaitu berburu Heartless. Tapi Heartless kali ini berbeda dengan Heartless biasa. Kudengar, sudah beberapa orang gagal mengalahkan Heartless itu. Fisiknya sangat besar. Kira-kira, sepuluh kali lipat dari Neo Shadow."

Lagi-lagi, mulut Sora menganga. "Mengapa kau menerimanya, Axel?"

"Well, siapa tahu kita dapat mengalahkannya? Kita harus bergegas. Kudengar Heartless itu sering berpindah-pindah tempat. Terakhir kali dia terlihat, dia berada di sekitar Hollow Bastion." Axel terlihat mengambil senjatanya, sebuah cakram, lalu mengambil senjata Sora, sebuah blade.

Sora menerima blade yang Axel berikan padanya. "Semoga," balas Sora sambil menghela napas.

Axel memanggil dark realm. Dark realm adalah dimensi yang menghubungkan antara satu dunia dengan dunia lain. Well, bisa dikatakan sejenis jembatan penyeberangan jika ingin menyeberang di jalan raya.

Hollow Bastion. Sebuah dunia yang paling banyak terdapat Heartless. Dikarenakan di tempat tersebut mempunyai pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia kegelapan, Dark Margin. Pintu tersebut tidak terkunci dengan sempurna.

Menurut legenda, ada dua orang kesatria yang disebut Keyblade Master mencoba mengunci pintu kegelapan. Tetapi, mereka tidak dapat menguncinya dengan sempurna. Salah satu Keyblade Master yang mencoba mengunci pintu tersebut tewas diserang Heartless.

Keyblade Master yang seorang lagi terus berjuang mempertahankan kunci yang tidak sempurna tersebut. Hingga sekarang, banyak rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Keyblade Master yang masih hidup terus berjuang mempertahankan kunci yang tidak sempurna ini. Jika kunci tersebut hancur, maka jumlah Heartless yang memasuki dunia lain—selain dunia kegelapan— tidak akan terbendung.

Ada kemungkinan, dunia yang diserang oleh ribuan Heartless akan hancur tidak membekas.

"Kau tahu, Axel. Aku penasaran, apakah Keyblade Master yang masih hidup itu benar-benar ada? Maksudku, bayangkan, sudah ribuan tahun berlalu semenjak legenda itu diceritakan. Tidak mungkin ada manusia normal yang dapat hidup ribuan tahun, kan?" Sora merasa bingung.

"Well, kudengar Keyblade Master tidak akan pernah menua, Sora. Karena mereka bertugas menjaga pintu kegelapan tetap tertutup, meski saat ini kondisi pintu tersebut tidak terkunci sempurna," jelas Axel.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika seandainya Keyblade Master yang terakhir tewas? Siapa yang akan menjaga pintu kegelapan?" tanya Sora dengan cemas.

Dahi Axel mengkerut, lalu dia mengangkat bahunya. "Who knows?"

Dahi Sora mengkerut juga. "Man, kuharap Keyblade Master tersebut terus bertahan, hingga menemukan cara untuk mengunci sempurna pintu kegelapan."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki kastil. Target keduanya terlihat muncul terakhir kalinya di dalam kastil.

Sayangnya, di dalam kastil tersebut sangat banyak Heartless berkeliaran. Sehingga keduanya harus bersusah payah terlebih dahulu melawan Heartless berbagai jenis, yang menghuni kastil tersebut.

Sora melompat untuk menyerang Heartless yang terbang di udara. Sayangnya, lompatan Sora kurang tinggi. Sehingga dia hanya menebas angin.

"Damn! Heartless itu terbang terlalu tinggi!" gerutu Sora dengan nada kesal.

"Biar aku saja yang menyerang Heartless yang terbang. Kau focus pada Heartless di bawah, Sora," kata Axel sambil melemparkan cakram-nya yang diselubungi api.

"Yeah!" balas Sora sambil menyerang Heartless di bawah.

Satu per satu Heartless dikalahkan. Heartless terakhir Axel yang kalahkan. Sora merasa lelah.

Axel lalu berjalan mendekati Sora yang bersandar pada blade-nya yang tertancap di tanah.

"Ti-tidak heran banyak yang gagal. Mereka pasti lelah terlebih dahulu melawan Heartless ini sebelum menemukan target mereka," desah Sora.

"Mungkin kau benar," balas Axel sambil mengeluarkan potion. Obat pemulih tenaga dan juga penyembuh luka. Disiramkannya pada Sora.

Sora menghela napas pelan. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa tenaganya sedikit pulih dan rasa lelahnya berkurang.

"Mari kita lanjut ke tempat berikutnya. Kita sudah di tengah jalan. Terlalu tanggung untuk mundur," ajak Axel.

Sora hanya mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi, Heartless menyerang ketika keduanya pindah lokasi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Karena kesal melihat jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, Sora langsung menembakkan beberapa jenis magic berkali-kali.

"Thunder!"

Sebuah petir menyambar dan mengenai beberapa Heartless. Tapi magic tersebut tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Blizzard! Fire! Fire! Fire! Thunder! Blizzard!"

Secara bergantian, petir menyambar beberapa kali, dilanjutkan dengan cerucut es yang meluncur dari ujung blade Sora, lalu tiga bola api, lalu petir lagi dan cerucut es.

"Sora! Knock it off! Kau membuang banyak magic power dengan sia-sia!" Axel memperingatinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Blizzard! Fire! Thunder!" Sora mengacuhkan peringat Axel. "Thunder!" teriak Sora sekali lagi dan magic-nya tidak keluar.

Sora kehabisan magic power.

"Ugh!" Sora pun mengacungkan blade-nya pada Heartless. "Aaarg!" Sora berlari menyerang Heartless yang berada paling dekat.

Axel berlari mendekati Sora. Takut dia berbuat hal yang ceroboh. Tapi tindakkan gegabah Sora dalam menembakkan magic tadi tidak sia-sia. Jumlah Heartless berkurang drastis karena terkena magic Sora.

Axel dan Sora tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengalahkan sisa Heartless.

Napas Sora memburu setelah semua Heartless kalah. Tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak akibat magic power-nya habis.

"Dasar." Axel mengeluarkan potion sekali lagi. "Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sora."

"Sorry." Sora menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Entah mengapa, tadi dia sangat kesal melihat jumlah Heartless yang sangat banyak.

Sora merasa...rasanya dulu, dia pernah menghadapi lebih banyak Heartless, lebih banyak dari yang sekarang. Heartless tidak berhenti muncul. Terus muncul hingga membuat Sora lelah. Tapi, saat itu dia tidak sendirian. Sora ingat bahwa dia bersama seseorang...

"Riku..." Sora mendadak bergumam tanpa disadarinya.

"Sora?" Axel terlihat heran saat Sora menyebutkan nama Riku.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Sora langsung menatap Axel dengan heran.

Axel terdiam sejenak. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," lalu Axel menyiramkan potion pada Sora.

Sora menutup matanya saat potion membasahi wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat terakhir kali target kita terlihat. Jangan memboroskan potion," kata Axel sambil membuang botol potion.

Sora mengangguk.

Saat berjalan melewati tempat berikutnya, entah mengapa Sora merasa familiar dengan tempat yang dilewatinya.

Menurut legenda, kedua Keyblade Master berjuang keras mengalahkan Heartless di jalan yang Sora dan Axel lewati, agar dapat mendekati pintu kegelapan. Di depan pintu kegelapan, terdapat Heartless raksasa yang membunuh salah satu Keyblade Master. Tentunya Heartless tersebut dikalahkan oleh Keyblade Master yang tewas.

Kunci pintu kegelapan tidak sempurna dikarenakan hanya satu Keyblade Master saja yang menguncinya. Untuk membuat kuncinya sempurna, harus ada dua Keyblade Master. Tapi itu mustahil, mengingat saat ini hanya ada satu Keyblade Master yang tersisa.

Ketika Sora dan Axel memasuki ruangan dimana target mereka terakhir terlihat, terdapat seseorang berambut silver berdiri di depan pintu kegelapan. Dia membelakangi Sora dan Axel. Menatapi pintu kegelapan yang terkunci tidak sempurna.

Sora merasa seperti mengenal orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut terlihat menyadari kehadiran Sora dan Axel. Dia menoleh dan membuat Sora kecewa. Sosoknya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Riku, yang selalu muncul di mimpi Sora.

Dia lebih tua dan tinggi dari Riku. Kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan. Matanya berwarna kuning keemasan seperti Heartless. Ekspresinya terlihat dingin. Dia menatapi Sora dan Axel. Tapi entah mengapa, Sora merasa tatapannya lebih tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Sora dan Axel.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau salah satu hunter yang memiliki misi yang sama dengan kami?" Axel bertanya balik. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut terdiam sejenak. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan. "Ansem." Dia menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Axel bertanya lagi.

"Ini...adalah tempatku," jawabnya.

Terdapat nada sedih saat Ansem mengatakannya. Dia menatap Sora dengan tatapan sedih. Entah mengapa, Sora ingin mendekatinya. Tapi Axel menghalangi Sora—tepatnya, berusaha melindungi Sora.

Dari belakang Ansem, terlihat Heartless raksasa muncul. Target Sora dan Axel.

Sora dan Axel segera meningkatkan ke waspadaan dan memasang gaya bertarung.

Ansem terlihat tenang-tenang saja saat Heartless tersebut muncul di belakangnya. Heartless tersebut pun tidak menyerang Ansem.

Keringat jatuh dari wajah Axel. Axel sudah menduga, bahwa Heartless tersebut dikontrol oleh Ansem.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah Ansem yang dirumorkan," kata Axel dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Axel?" Sora terlihat bingung.

"Dia mempunyai julukan karena dapat mengontrol Heartless. Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kuat. Dia juga berniat merusak kunci pintu kegelapan," jelas Axel dengan nada cemas.

Sora menatapi Ansem dengan waspada. Saat tatapan Sora dan Ansem bertemu, entah mengapa Sora merasa dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk menyerang.

Seakan-akan, dia memanggil Heartless raksasa tersebut untuk menakuti Sora dan Axel. Agar mereka pergi dan meninggalkan tempat ini untuk sementara atau selamanya.

"Apa kau punya rencana cadangan, Axel?" tanya Sora sambil mewaspadai Heartless raksasa yang dapat menyerang kapan saja.

"Antara iya dan tidak," jawab Axel dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Mengapa jawabanmu tidak jelas?" Sora menatapi Axel dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Pertama, Heartless raksasa tersebut ternyata dikontrol olehnya. Ini di luar perhitunganku. Kedua, dia bukan sembarangan orang, Sora. Dia kuat dan kemungkinan besar untuk menang cukup kecil. Ketiga..."

"Apa lagi?" potong Sora heran. Menurutnya, dua alasan yang dijelaskan oleh Axel tadi sudah cukup kuat untuk dijadikan alasan bagi mereka untuk mundur. Tidak perlu bukti ketiga lagi untuk memperkuat keputusan mundur.

"...cadang item kita sedikit." Axel mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sora menatapi Axel sejenak. Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya langsung berlari menjauhi Ansem dan Heartless tersebut.

Muncullah Heartless raksasa, Darkside, mengejar Sora dan Axel yang berlari. Sesekali Sora dan Axel menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jarak mereka dengan Darkside masih jauh.

Jarak mereka stabil. Tidak pernah bertambah jauh, tidak juga berkurang. Seakan-akan, Darkside diperintahkan untuk menyesuaikan kecepatan lari Sora dan Axel.

Meski Sora sudah jauh dari ruangan tadi, tapi dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menatapinya dari kejauhan. Dia merasa gelisah jika seseorang sedang mengawasinya tanpa diketahuinya. Sora mencari sosok yang menatapinya. Kiri hanya ada dinding retak-retak. Kanan tidak berbeda jauh. Di depan hanya ada Heartless kecil yang menghalangi jalan lari. Di belakang hanya ada Darkside. Darkside memang menatapi Sora karena mereka adalah targetnya. Tapi Sora merasa bukan Darkside yang mengawasi, melainkan orang lain.

Siapa? Dimana? Mengapa Sora tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang mengawasinya? Dari manakah orang tersebut mengawasinya?

Dari mata Darkside, Ansem, orang yang memperhatikan Sora, tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sora.

Tatapannya sedih. Dia terlihat ingin berbicara pada Sora. Sayangnya, Sora sudah sangat jauh darinya. Lagipula, dia sendiri yang mengusir Sora dan Axel. Sehingga dia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mengejarnya.

"There's no way he could remember me," gumam Ansem dengan nada sedih.

Ansem menutup mata. Memerintahkan Heartless berhenti mengejar mereka saat mereka sudah berada di luar kastil.

Sora dan Axel memperlambat larinya saat melihat Heartless berhenti mengejar keduanya.

Ketika berada cukup jauh, keduanya berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat.

"Man! Kukira Heartless itu akan terus mengejar kita hingga kita tertangkap!" keluh Sora sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Menunduk karena lelah.

Axel mendesis pelan. "Jika sampai tertangkap, pilihan kita satu-satunya hanyalah melawan."

"Lain kali, Axel..." Sora menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "pastikan dulu misi yang kau terima. Bukannya untung, justru kita rugi kali ini."

"Well, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" tanya Axel dengan senyum kecil. Dahinya mengkerut.

Sora menyipitkan matanya saat menatapi Axel. "Jangan sering-sering."

Axel hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya pun meninggalkan Hollow Bastion. Kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka, Traverse Town.

Keesokan paginya, Axel menerima misi ringan di Traverse Town. Axel sengaja mengambil misi tersebut karena Sora sedang tidak ingin melaksanakan misi di luar Traverse Town.

Selama berjalan di dalam Dark Realm, magic power yang mereka miliki akan berkurang. Terisap oleh Dark Realm.

"Geez, Sora, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Lima menit lagi..." gumam Sora dengan tidak jelas.

Pikiran Sora mengambang. Berada di antara alam mimpi dan kehidupan nyata. Sora kembali bermimpi. Mimpi tentang Riku lagi.

"Riku..." gumam Sora setengah sadar. "I'm sorry," kata Sora dengan nada sedih.

Axel menatapi Sora dengan wajah serius. Dia sadar, bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini Sora sering menggumamkan nama Riku. Siapakah Riku? Axel hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menanyakannya sekali pun.

Axel menghela napas. "Lima menit. Ayo bangun," katanya sambil menarik Sora bangun.

Sora menatapi Axel dengan wajah mengantuk. Mulutnya terlihat terbuka lebar saat dia menguap. Sora mendesah pelan. Merasa ingin tidur kembali.

Sora pun setengah tertidur saat Axel memandikannya dan baru sadar sepenuhnya setelah menggigil kedinginan.

Sora memeluk erat-erat handuknya. "Me-mengapa...k-kau...ti-tidak meng...guna...kan...a-air hangat, A-Axel?" Gigi Sora saling menggertak karena gemetaran.

"Karena, kau tidak akan bangun jika aku menggunakan air hangat. Justru kau semakin tertidur," jelas Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Sora yang terlihat gemetaran langsung mengenakan bajunya. Berharap rasa dingin segera pergi setelah dia mengenakan pakaiannya.

Sora bersin. Masih merasa dingin. Sora memutuskan untuk memeluk lengan Axel yang hangat.

"Kau hangat," komentar Sora.

"Dan tubuhmu dingin," balas Axel dengan senyuman.

"Berapa misi yang kau terima hari ini?" tanya Sora. Merasa nyaman dengan lengan Axel yang hangat.

"Lima. Maka dari itu, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" tanya Axel sambil menatapi lengannya yang digenggam oleh Sora.

"Baiklah." Sora melepaskan genggamannya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar. Misi pertama, hanya membasmi beberapa Wizard. Reward-nya 5.000 munny.

Misi kedua cukup sulit. Membasmi seratus Neo Shadow yang berada di First District. Reward-nya 10.000 munny dan tiga potion.

Sora menggerakkan lengannya yang pegal setelah melawan limapuluh Heartless—lima puluh lagi Axel yang kalahkan.

"Man, misi tadi sungguh tidak sesuai dengan bayarannya," keluh Sora.

"Tidak terlalu. Kau saja yang terlalu banyak bermain-main." Axel tersenyum sinis.

Sora cembetut mendengarnya. "Aku tidak main-main, Axel. Hanya saja aku merasa mengantuk."

Axel menghela napas. Masih mengantuk setelah tidur lama? Sungguh mengherankan bagi Axel.

Misi ketiga. Mengumpulkan fire shard sebanyak tigapuluh. Untungnya Axel punya beberapa cadangan fire shard, sehingga mereka cukup mencari sisanya. Pekerjaan yang mudah...

"Take this! Blizzaga!" Sora menembakkan magic blizzard ke arah beberapa heartless. Salah satu heartless tersebut menjatuhkan satu fire shard.

Sora berlari ke arah fire shard dan mengambilnya sebelum heartless menyerangnya.

Axel melemparkan cakramnya dan mengenai beberapa heartless. Dua fire shard terjatuh saat heartless menghilang.

Sora terlihat melompat tinggi. "Rising Sun!" Sora meluncur kearah beberapa heartless beberapa kali.

Sekitar dua puluh Heartless terkena serangan Sora dan lima fire shard jatuh. Sora memunguti fire shard yang terjatuh. Axel terlihat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berapa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Axel.

"Ada sembilan," jawab Sora sambil menunjukkan fire shard yang dimilikinya.

"Nice. Berarti sudah dapat tigapuluh lebih," kata Axel sambil menerima fire shard yang Sora miliki.

Reward yang mereka terima untuk tigapuluh fire shard, 8.000 munny.

Misi keempat, tangkap Black Mashroom.

"Axel, apakah kau gila menerima misi ini?" tanya Sora dengan heran. Matanya menyipit.

"Well, reward-nya 20.000 munny. Siapa yang tidak mau?" balas Axel sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita menangkap Black Mashroom, Axel!" protes Sora dengan nada kesal.

"Bekukan saja dengan blizzard," jawab Axel dengan enteng.

Sora tertawa datar. "Lucu sekali. Tidak mudah tahu membekukan Black Mushroom."

"I know. Tapi kuyakin kau bisa melakukannya. Maka dari itu aku menerimanya," jawab Axel dengan senyum.

Sora menatapi Axel dengan datar. Senyuman merekah perlahan di wajahnya. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Ketika keduanya berhasil menemukan Black Mashroom, Sora langsung bersiaga untuk membekukannya.

"Beri aku waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menyempurnakan magic-ku," kata Sora yang bersiap meng-cast sebuah magic.

"Roger." Axel langsung mencoba membuat Black Mashroom terfocus padanya.

Black Mashroom terlihat menyemburkan asap hitam. Jika terkena asap tersebut, akan terluka, blind, dan juga poison. Sungguh serangan yang mematikan.

Untungnya, Axel penyerang jarak jauh dan juga jarak dekat. Dia cukup melemparkan cakram-nya untuk menyerang Black Mashroom. Sehingga tidak perlu khawatir terkena asap hitam tersebut.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sora siap menembakkan magic-nya.

Sora berharap dalam hati. Semoga magic-nya berhasil membekukan Black Mashroom dengan sempurna.

"Blizzard Persuit!" teriak Sora.

Tiga buah cerucut es meluncur kearah Black Mashroom. Cerucut es pertama langsung membekukan kedua kaki Black Mashroom. Cerucut es kedua membekukan tubuhnya. Dan yang terakhir, membekukan kepalanya.

Dahi Sora mengkerut. Khawatir magic-nya tidak sempurna dan hanya membekukan sebentar saja.

Semenit berlalu dan es tersebut belum mencair. Berhasil.

Sora menghela napas lega dengan senyuman. Tinggal menerima reward.

"Lumayan," kata Axel setelah menerima reward.

"Kira-kira, Black Mashroom itu akan diapakan, ya?" Sora penasaran.

"Who knows? Mungkin untuk bahan percobaan. Aku kurang begitu peduli," jawab Axel sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sora terdiam sejenak. "Misi terakhir apa?"

Giliran Axel yang terdiam sejenak. "Membasmi Heartless lagi. Kali ini Shadow biasa, tapi jumlahnya agak keterlaluan meski reward-nya sangat pantas."

"Seberapa besar reward-nya?" Sora penasaran.

"50.000 munny. Tapi harus mengalahkan 1.000 shadow di Fourth District. Belakangan Fourth District sering dipenuhi oleh Heartless. Karena sudah meresahkan orang yang tinggal di sekitar sana, mereka rela membayar mahal agar Heartless tidak mengusik ketenangan mereka," jelasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama berlangsung?" Sora penasaran.

"Ada seminggu. Mengapa?" Axel bingung.

"Tidak—" Sora menggelengkan kepalanya "—bukan apa-apa."

Sora menunduk sejenak. Hatinya merasa tidak tenang mendengarnya. Sora merasa Heartless semakin meraja lela. Entah mengapa, Sora merasa ini ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Mendadak, Sora melihat gambaran di dalam kepalanya. Dia melihat dirinya dan Riku berdiri di depan kastil Hollow Bastion.

_"There's no way to go back. You ready?" tanya Sora dengan cengiran._

_Riku tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan pengecut sepertimu."_

_"Hey!" protes Sora dengan wajah cembetut. "Aku serius!"_

_"Aku siap," jawab Riku dengan senyum sinis._

_"Alright! Jangan sampai tewas di tengah jalan, ya! I'll race you there!" Sora langsung berlari ke dalam kastil dengan semangat._

_Riku terlihat menyusul Sora beberapa saat kemudian._

_"_...ra! Sora!" Axel menguncang-guncang tubuh Sora hingga dia tersadar.

Sora terkejut bukan main saat tersadar. "A-apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Pandanganmu kosong tadi..." Axel terlihat cemas.

"Aku... Aku... melihat mimpi," jawab Sora dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Siang hari seperti ini?" Axel heran bukan main.

"Aku tidak tahu, Axel. Belakangan, aku sering bermimpi...tentang orang yang sama," jelas Sora sambil menunduk.

"Riku."

"Kau mengenalnya!" Sora terkejut saat Axel menyebutkannya. Dia langsung menatapi Axel.

"Tidak. Kau sering menggumamkan namanya. Lanjutkan."

"Oh..." Sora kembali menunduk. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa mimpi itu bukan mimpi biasa. Seperti...sebuah memori yang terlupakan."

Axel terdiam. Mengamati Sora.

"Aku juga merasa kalau meraja lelanya Heartless, seperti berhubungan denganku. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, Axel?" Sora menatapi Axel.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo kita kerjakan misi terakhir."

Sora mengangguk dengan wajah murung. Kurang merasa puas atas jawab Axel. Tapi mengapa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Begitu tiba di Fourth Distirct, banyak Shadow bermunculan satu per satu.

Lagi-lagi, Sora melihat gambaran di kepalanya.

_"Man! Jika Heartless ini terus muncul, maka Heartless raksasa itu tidak bisa dikalahkan!" gerutu Sora dengan nada kesal._

_"Aku akan mengatasi seluruh Heartless ini. Kau pergi lawan Heartless raksasa itu. Atau kau ingin hal sebaliknya?" tanya Riku sambil menatap Sora yang berada di belakangnya._

_"Aku lebih suka melawan Heartless raksasa daripada melawan semut-semut ini," jawab Sora dengan cengiran. "See ya!"_

_Sora langsung menyerang yang Heartless yang menghalangi jalannya._

_"Good luck, Sora!" teriak Riku._

_"You too!" teriak Sora dari kejauhan._

"Sora!" Axel langsung menangkap dan mendorong tubuh Sora. Menghindari serangan yang nyaris mengenainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dia marah bukan main.

Tatapan Sora masih kosong. Tapi tangannya mengarah ke depan, ke arah Heartless yang hanya menatapinya di udara, tapi tidak menyerang.

Sora terlihat hendak meraih sesuatu. Dia mencari-carinya di udara dan Axel bingung melihat tingkahnya.

Satu kata yang Sora pikirkan. Dimana?

Dia mencari Keyblade-nya.

Di kastil Hollow Bastion, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut silver berdiri di depan pintu kegelapan. Bukan Ansem. Melainkan Riku.

Keyblade yang dipegangnya, Kingdom Key, terlihat bergetar. Hendak menghilang darinya. Riku menggenggamnya lebih erat. Ditutup matanya dan didekatkannya Keyblade tersebut ke kepalanya.

"Not now, Sora. I don't want you to see this," kata Riku sambil menggenggam Kingdom Key dengan kedua tangannya.

Di Traverse Town. Kesadaran Sora kembali pulih perlahan. Dia berhenti mencari-cari Keyblade-nya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Pandangannya terlihat gelap. Perlahan, dia dapat melihat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Axel terlihat duduk di samping kasur Sora.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sora mencoba bangun, tapi Axel melarangnya.

"Kau pingsan di misi terakhir. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Axel merasa cemas.

Sora menghela napas dalam. "Mendadak, aku melihat gambaran tentang Riku di kastil Hollow Bastion. Setelah itu, aku merasa sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku mencoba memanggil benda itu, tapi tidak bisa."

"Benda apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi benda itu kunamai Kingdom Key."

Sora terlihat mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tidak muncul.

"Hatiku terasa perih, Axel. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya sakit sekali." Air mata mengalir jatuh. "Riku, dia terlihat sedih saat..." Sora berhenti. Dia tidak ingat apa yang hendak dikatakannya selanjutnya. Sora menyentuh hatinya, lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Itu hanyalah mimpi, Sora. Bukan kenyataan." Axel berusaha menenangkan Sora.

"Tapi...rasanya...seperti bukan mimpi, Axel," balas Sora sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Air mata masih terus mengalir. Napas Sora terdengar tidak karuan.

Axel hanya mengelus kepalanya, berharap Sora berhenti menangis. Perlahan, tangis Sora berhenti. Napasnya mulai stabil dan rasa sakit di hatinya telah berkurang...

Di Hollow Bastion, tempat pintu kegelapan berada, sosok Riku telah menghilang. Kini, yang berdiri di depan pintu kegelapan adalah Ansem.

Dia terlihat memegangi pintu kegelapan. Tatapannya terlihat lurus kepada pintu kegelapan. Tatapannya sedih. "Tidak bisa..."

Kepala Sora terasa pusing karena menangis lama. Matanya sedikit bengkak. Sora tidak mengerti. Dia merasa...ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi apa?

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Axel terlihat membawakan segelas susu hangat.

Sora mengangguk pelan dan menerima susu hangat yang Axel berikan. "Axel, bisakah kita ke Hollow Bastion besok?"

"Ada apa dengan Hollow Bastion?" Alis Axel terangkat sebelah. Heran.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa, kalau harus kesana." Sora menatapi mata Axel dalam-dalam.

Sesungguhnya, Axel tidak mengizinkan Sora pergi dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tapi karena Sora adalah orang yang keras kepala, jadi percuma saja menghalanginya.

Axel menghela napas dalam. "Pastikan kau tidak pingsan lagi seperti tadi."

Senyuman muncul ketika Sora mendengarnya. "Kuusahakan."

Keesokkan harinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sora bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membuat Axel terheran-heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi sekali?"

Sora terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Entah mengapa aku merasa gelisah akan hari ini." Ekspresi Sora mendadak berubah murung.

Axel terdiam sejenak, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sora. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu." Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah Axel.

Sora pun membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Thanks."

Keduanya pun berangkat ke Hollow Bastion menggunakan Dark Realm. Mereka langsung menuju kastil Hollow Bastion. Sebelum masuk, Sora menatapi kastil itu.

Sebuah gambaran kembali melintas di pikirannya.

_Sora terlihat berdiri di depan kastil Hollow Bastion. Sendirian. Dia terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kastil._

_Aku harus menemuinya, begitulah yang Sora pikirkan._

_Satu per satu Heartless muncul. Sora mencoba memanggil Keyblade-nya, tetapi tidak bisa._

_Sora bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Riku menahan senjatanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Riku..._

Gambaran di pikiran Sora mendadak menghilang.

Sora bertanya dalam hati, mengapa ingatannya terhenti di tengah jalan?

Axel menatapi Sora cukup lama. Sora baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Ah, sorry..." gumam Sora dengan nada menyesal. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tidak boleh melamun. Jika melamun, maka dia akan diserang Heartless.

"Kita masuk atau tidak?"

"Masuk." Sora terlihat menetapkan pilihan hatinya.

Keduanya berjalan masuk.

Ansem dapat menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang memasuki kastilnya. Dia langsung memerintahkan para Heartless untuk menyerang mereka yang datang. Melalui mata Heartless, Ansem dapat melihat siapa yang datang.

Heartless langsung menyerang Sora dan Axel. Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Melebihi biasanya.

"Mengapa Heartless sangat banyak sekali!" Sora menahan beberapa serangan sekaligus.

"Who know?" Axel terlihat menahan beberapa serangan juga. "Mungkinkah kunci pintu kegelapan hampir hancur?" Axel mengira-ngira.

"Tidak. Itu mustahil. Kunci tersebut tidak mungkin hancur kecuali..." Sora tidak dapat melanjutkan. Dia tidak ingat apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Axel sambil menyerang beberapa Heartless.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Axel menatap Sora dengan heran. Dia yakin Sora sengaja tidak melanjutkannya. Dia menghela napas.

Jumlah Heartless tidak berkurang meski keduanya sudah menghabisi begitu banyak Heartless. Keduanya kelelahan.

Di tengah kelelahan, sebuah gambaran muncul di pikirannya.

_"Damn! Mengapa Heartless terus-menerus muncul! Padahal kemarin-kemarin tidak sebanyak ini!" Sora terlihat kesal melihat Heartless yang terus bermunculan._

_Dengan keputusan nekat, Sora berniat menerobos masuk ke dalam sambil menyerang Heartless yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia mengacuhkan Heartless di belakangnya mau pun di sampingnya._

_Sora terus berlari dan menyerang hingga tiba di pintu kegelapan. Herannya, Heartless yang mengejarnya berhenti mengejar. Di depan pintu kegelapan, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut silver. Bukan Riku, melainkan Ansem._

_Ansem menoleh ke arah Sora. Sora menatapinya dengan wajah shok. _

_"Mengapa...?" tanya Sora. Masih dengan wajah shok. "Mengapa...? Apa yang terjadi padamu!" teriak Sora dengan marah. Dia marah karena tidak melihat Riku di sekitar pintu kegelapan._

_Sora berteriak keras. Memegangi kuat-kuat blade-nya dan menyerang Ansem. Heartless raksasa terlihat muncul di belakang Ansem. Heartless tersebut menahan serangan Sora._

_Sora terlihat menangis. Marah dan sedih karena tidak menemukan Riku di sana._

Gambaran tersebut terhenti.

Ekspresi Sora terlihat shok setelah gambaran tersebut berhenti. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Waktu pun terasa berhenti baginya. Tapi tidak bagi Axel.

Air mata mengalir jatuh dari wajah Sora. Riku, dia sudah tidak ada, begitulah yang Sora pikirkan.

Kemarahan langsung memenuhi diri Sora. Sora mencengkram erat-erat blade-nya. Dia berlari menerobos puluhan Heartless, membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan.

"Sora!" Axel terlihat panik saat Sora berlari menjauhinya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" teriak Sora dengan nada marah.

Sora mulai menebas seluruh Heartless yang menghalanginya. Dia bahkan menembakkan magic bertubi-tubi tanpa pikir panjang.

Begitu tiba di pintu kegelapan, Sora melihat Ansem tetap berdiri di depan pintu kegelapan. Tidak pernah bergerak sedikit pun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Riku!" teriak Sora dengan marah.

Ansem menatapi Sora dengan tenang. Tapi dia tidak menjawab.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Sora sekali lagi.

Ansem tetap tidak menjawab. Sora pun menyerangnya karena marah. Seperti yang Sora lihat tadi, Heartless muncul di belakang Ansem dan menahan serangan Sora. Heartless tersebut melempar Sora hingga dia terbentur dinding. Dinding tersebut retak.

"Aaaarg!" Mata Sora melebar saat tubuhnya membentur.

Tubuhnya terbentur ke bawah lantai. Sora mencoba bangun. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi kemarahannya yang kuat membuat melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sora berpegangan pada blade-nya.

"Sora!" Axel terlihat menyusul Sora. Dia terkejut melihat kondisi Sora.

"Jangan mendekat, Axel!" perintah Sora. "Ini... Ini adalah urusanku dengannya. Dia... Dia seharusnya tidak ada. Seharusnya Riku yang ada di sana."

Ansem menutup matanya. Sedih mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan padanya. Tidak boleh.

Sora berlari, hendak menyerang Ansem lagi. Sora berteriak keras. Dia melompat untuk menyerangnya dari atas. Sekali lagi, Heartless di belakang Ansem menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," gumam Ansem dengan pelan dan Sora dapat mendengarnya.

Sora menyipitkan matanya. Tidak mengerti maksudnya meminta Sora pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerangmu, Sora."

Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Sora langsung terlihat shok.

Sora berjalan mundur, menjauhinya. Blade yang dipegangnya terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Mustahil..."

Sora melihat gambaran di pikirannya lagi.

_Sora berhasil mengalahkan Ansem dan hendak menghabisinya. Tangannya mendadak kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkannya._

_Sosok Ansem berubah menjadi Riku. Luka-luka pada Ansem, kini berada pada Riku._

_Sora shok sekali. Dia melangkah mundur, menjauhi Riku. Napasnya menjadi tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia nyaris membunuh temannya sendiri._

_"Ba-bagaimana..." Sora kehilangan kata-kata. Dia terduduk di lantai._

_"Sora..." gumam Riku dengan pelan. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak akibat luka-luka yang Sora berikan._

_Sora menangis. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka, bahwa Ansem adalah Riku._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Riku dengan pelan. "Aku yang salah, karena tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya."_

_"Riku," ucap Sora sambil menangis._

_Riku menghembuskan napas dengan berat. "Selama kau tidak ada, kegelapan mulai menyerang tubuhku yang selalu berada di dekat pintu kegelapan. Tubuhku terkadang berubah di saat-saat tertentu. Aku tidak dapat mengontrolnya."_

_Sora berjalan mendekati Riku. Dia mencoba menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan healing magic. Tapi luka Riku tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan healing magic-nya._

_Cahaya tidak dapat menyembuhkan kegelapan. Sora mau pun Riku sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi Sora tetap mencoba menyembuhkan luka-luka Riku._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Lukaku akan pulih dengan sendirinya. Selama berada dekat dengan pintu kegelapan, maka aku akan terus menyerap kegelapan dari sana," kata Riku sambil menatapi pintu kegelapan, lalu menatap Sora. "Sora, maaf aku belum bisa mengembalikan Keyblade-mu. Aku...sudah lupa cara memanggil Keyblade-ku. Jika Keyblade-mu kembali padamu, maka aku...akan kehilangan cahayaku."_

_"Riku..." Sora menatapinya dengan wajah sedih._

_Heartless raksasa, Darkside, terlihat muncul ketika keduanya saling berbicara. Sora mau pun Riku tidak menyadarinya. Darkside menyerang Sora dan Riku terlihat shok._

_Sora memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Darah tersebut mengenai tubuh Riku. Sora terlihat tersenyum sedih sambil melihat darah yang membasahi tangannya saat dia memegangi mulutnya._

_"Damn, lagi-lagi aku terpaksa renkarnasi untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Sora sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh. Menimpa tubuh Riku yang terbaring di lantai. "Maaf Riku, kukira, kali ini bisa mengunci pintu kegelapan dengan sempurna."_

_Riku masih terlihat shok melihat Sora tewas lagi. Dia lengah. Dia melepaskan kontrol terhadap Darkside akibat terluka dan juga kehabisan magic power. Tangan Riku mengepal kuat. Dia berteriak keras dan membuat Darkside menghilang._

_Lagi-lagi, dia gagal melindungi Sora..._

Sora masih tidak percaya, meski ingatannya telah kembali. "Riku..."

Ansem memalingkan mukanya dari Sora. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Namaku Ansem."

Sora menatapi Ansem dengan wajah sedih. Sora berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sora!" Axel terlihat cemas saat Sora mendekati Ansem.

"Riku, kembalilah jadi dirimu," Sora memohon.

Saat Sora hendak menyentuh Ansem, Ansem menjauhinya. Heartless di belakangnya menghilang.

"Riku..."

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak dapat mengontrol kegelapanku. Belakangan ini, aku tidak dapat kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya. Riku, dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada, hanyalah Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." Ansem mengatakannya dengan senyum miris.

Dahi Sora langsung mengkerut. Tatapannya berubah serius. "Lalu apa! Wujudmu boleh berubah! Suaramu boleh berubah! Kau bahkan semakin tinggi sebelum aku sempat lebih tinggi darimu! Tapi kau tetap Riku! Sahabatku, teman seperjuanganku, dan juga...keluargaku."

Mata Sora dipenuhi air mata.

Axel yang menatap dari kejauhan merasa kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sora..." Ansem menatap Sora perasaan bersalah. Meski dia tidak salah apa-apa.

"Okay, maaf menyela. Sebagai orang normal, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," sela Axel sebelum Ansem melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sora dan Ansem langsung menatap Axel. Keduanya benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Axel.

"Ah, maaf," kata Sora sambil menatap Axel.

Sora pun menceritakan semuanya pada Axel. Axel terlihat sedikit tidak percaya mendengar bahwa Sora, adik kandungnya, ternyata renkarnasi dari salah satu Keyblade Master yang tewas ribuan tahun lalu.

"Jadi, sekarang pintu kegelapan ini dapat dikunci dengan sempurna?" tanya Axel setelah Sora selesai berbicara.

"Sulit. Riku lupa cara memanggil Keyblade-nya," jawab Sora dengan sedih.

Ansem terlihat sedih juga. "Entah mengapa, aku hanya dapat memanggil Keyblade-mu, Sora."

"Sejak kapan kau tidak dapat memanggil Keyblade-mu, Riku?" Sora menatapinya.

"Kira-kira, sepuluh tahun semenjak kematianmu," jawab Ansem.

"Semenjak kematianku! Lama sekali..." Sora langsung tercengang.

Ansem hanya mengangguk.

Sora langsung memegang dagunya. Berpikir. "Selama sepuluh tahun, sebelum Keyblade-mu tidak pernah kau panggil, apakah kau sering menggunakan Keyblade-mu?"

"Jarang. Aku lebih sering menggunakan Keyblade-mu. Aku khawatir, Keyblade-mu menghilang mendadak tanpa kusadari," jelas Ansem.

"Mungkinkah kau lupa cara memanggil Keyblade-mu?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Rasanya seperti...ada yang hilang," jelas Ansem. Dia menatap ke bawah.

Sora menatapinya. "Apakah kau selalu mengingatku, Riku?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau melupakan dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Mata Ansem melebar ketika mendengarnya. Dia terdiam dan Sora langsung tersenyum.

"Keyblade terhubung dengan hati kita masing-masing, Riku. Mungkin karena terus teringat padaku, makanya Keyblade-ku terus berada bersamamu. Tapi kau melupakan dirimu sendiri. Sehingga kau lupa akan Keyblade-mu." Sora lalu memegang tangan Ansem dengan kedua tangannya. "Biarkan aku membantumu memanggil Keyblade-mu, Riku. Pejamkan matamu."

Axel menatapi Sora dengan wajah murung. Entah mengapa, dia merasa Sang Adik, Sora, telah berubah menjadi orang lain. Bukan lagi adiknya yang manis dan manja.

Sora mencoba membuka hati Riku yang terkunci sendiri oleh dirinya. Sora dapat merasakan, betapa dinginnya hatinya hingga dia merinding. Kegelapan menyelimuti hati Riku. Sora tidak dapat melihat Keyblade Riku.

Sora pun bertanya-tanya, dimanakah Keyblade Riku di tengah kegelapan ini? Meski pun sudah mencari menggunakan hati Sora, Sora tetap merasa kesulitan mencari Keyblade Riku.

Sora pun berpikir, bahwa dia harus memberikan sedikit cahayanya pada Riku.

'_There has a small light that will lead you to your Keyblade, Riku,_' pikir Sora. Masih menggenggam tangan Riku dengar erat. '_Aku tidak bisa mencari lebih jauh. Semoga kau dapat menemukan Keyblade-mu, Riku._'

Riku dapat merasakan sebuah cahaya kecil memasuki hatinya. Cahaya tersebut terlihat menunjukkan jalan bagi Riku. Riku berjalan mengikuti cahaya tersebut. Dia berjalan sangat lama. Berbelok-belok, menaiki tanjakkan, turunan, tangga, dan yang terakhir, sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam.

Cahaya tersebut berhenti di atas jurang yang dalam. Riku menatapi cahaya tersebut. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya di jurang tersebut.

"Kau berada di dasar hatimu, Riku."

Riku dapat mendengar Sora berbicara dari luar hatinya. Dia menatap ke atas.

"Cahaya itu hanya dapat membimbingmu sampai di sana. Selanjutnya tergantung padamu, Riku."

Suara Sora menghilang perlahan. Begitu juga cahaya yang membimbingnya. Kembali gelap gulita.

Sora menatapi Ansem yang memejamkan matanya. Masih memegangi tangannya. Dahi yang mengkerut. Dia merasa cemas jika seandainya Riku gagal menemukan Keyblade-nya. Tapi Sora mencoba untuk berpikir positive.

Tatapan Sora berpindah pada Axel. Axel menatapi mereka dengan tenang. Dia terlihat sedikit bosan.

Sora melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang memegang Riku. Dia menyentuh tangan Axel.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, Axel." Sora tersenyum lembut.

"Well, it's okay. Aku tidak keberatan mengurusmu yang merepotkan selama ini," balas Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Sora langsung terkekeh. "Baguslah kalau kau senang kurepotkan."

Axel tetap tersenyum.

Sora kembali menatap Ansem yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sora memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Mencoba melihat ke dalam hati Riku sekali lagi.

Gelap gulita. Hati Riku terasa bimbang. Dia masih terdiam di satu tempat. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melihatnya, Riku. Tapi kuyakin, kau dapat merasakan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Riku menatap ke atas saat mendengar suara Sora sekali lagi. Dia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Sora yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Riku tersenyum. Senang dapat mengetahui Sora mengkhawatirkannya.

Riku mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. Mencoba meraih Sora yang berada jauh di atas. Di luar hatinya. Dia merasa, dia dapat meraih Sora...

Sebuah Keyblade muncul di tangan Riku. Bukan Keyblade miliknya, melainkan Sora.

"Tunjukkan jalan untukku, Sora," kata Riku dengan senyum.

Dari ujung Keyblade Sora, muncul sebuah cahaya kecil. Cahaya tersebut meluncur melewati jurang di depan Riku. Muncullah sebuah jalan transparan, menuju ke Keyblade Riku berada.

Saat Keyblade Sora yang Riku pegang menghilang, Sora dapat merasakan Keyblade-nya telah kembali padanya.

Sora langsung memanggil Keyblada-nya dan muncul.

"Ah, Riku sudah mengembalikan Keyblade-ku." Sora menatapi Keyblade-nya dengan senyum, lalu kembali menatap Ansem.

Perlahan, Sora melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ansem. Sosok Ansem perlahan berubah. Kembali menjadi Riku yang sesungguhnya.

Mata Riku terbuka perlahan dan Sora tersenyum saat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Welcome back."

Riku langsung tersenyum. Dia sadar, dia telah kembali seperti semula. "I'm back, Sora."

Sora terlihat langsung semangat melihat Riku telah kembali. "Alright! Saatnya melakukan misi yang sudah tertunda lebih dari ribuan tahun!"

"Apakah kalian cukup menguncinya bersamaan dari sini?" tanya Axel.

"Tidak," Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pertama, kunci pertama harus kubuka. Salah satu dari kami harus memasuki pintu kegelapan dan mengunci dari dalam. Satu lagi akan mengunci dari sini. Maka kunci akan sempurna," jelas Sora dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi, bukankah sangat berbahaya jika melewati pintu kegelapan?" Axel terlihat cemas.

Sora mengangguk. "Yeah. Salah satu dari kami harus berkorban. Mati di sana."

Mata Axel melebar. "Ti-tidak adakah cara lain?" Axel terlihat masih shok.

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Axel. Kami, Keyblade Master, akan terus berenkarnasi jika kami mati. Meski memakan waktu lama untuk berenkarnasi," kata Sora sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dia menghela napas mengingat lamanya waktu agar dia terlahir kembali lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Axel terlihat sedih jika seandainya Sora, adik kandungnya, tewas di usia muda.

Sora pun menatap Axel dengan sedih.

"Biar aku saja yang masuk ke dalam pintu kegelapan," kata Riku sambil menatap Sora.

"Tapi Riku! Kau sudah lama berada di dalam kegelapan! Aku tidak ingin kau terus berada di kegelapan," ucap Sora dengan nada sedih. Dahinya mengkerut.

"It's okay, Sora. Aku ingin melindungimu. Kau sudah dua kali tewas di depan mataku. Biarkan aku berkorban kali ini. Lagipula, aku dapat mengendalikan Heartless. Aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan saat masuk ke dalam pintu kegelapan," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"Kau yakin," tanya Sora dengan sedih.

Riku mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, jika kau sangat yakin." Sora menatap Riku dengan senyum lemah, lalu menatapi pintu kegelapan. "Kau siap?"

"Kapan saja."

Riku mengarahkan keyblade-nya pada pintu kegelapan. Dia-lah harus membuka kuncinya karena dia-lah yang mengunci pintu tersebut setelah Sora tewas.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik', yang berarti kunci telah terbuka.

Pintu kegelapan perlahan terbuka dan Riku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam. Dia menyerang Heartless yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa kesulitan—soalnya dia langsung mengontrol seluruh Heartless yang ada di sana begitu pintu terbuka.

"Tutup pintunya, Sora," kata Riku dari dalam.

Sora mengangguk. Dengan bantuan Axel, Sora berusaha mendorong pintu kegepalan agar tertutup. Setelah tertutup, Sora langsung melompat mundur. Dia mengarahkan Keyblade-nya pada pintu kegelapan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Riku juga mengarahkan Keyblade-nya pada pintu kegelapan.

Dari ujung kedua Keyblade tersebut, muncul sebuah cahaya. Cahaya tersebut meluncur kearah pintu kegelapan dan terdengar bunyi 'klik' lagi.

Pintunya telah terkunci sempurna. Terdapat rantai-rantai sihir yang mengelilingi pintu tersebut dalam jumlah banyak. Memastikan pintu kegelapana tertutup sangat rapat.

"Selesai." Sora menatapi pintu kegelapan dengan wajah sedih.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Axel dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin," jawab Sora yang tidak begitu yakin. Masih menatapi pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

Meski begitu, Sora tahu bahwa dia akan bertemu Riku lagi. Suatu saat...

Beberapa ratus tahun berlalu...

Sora berdiri di depan pintu kegelapan. Memegangi pintu tersebut sambil menatapinya.

Sora bertanya-tanya, apakah Riku baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan ingat tentang dirinya jika dia terlahir kembali?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sora?" tanya seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sora. Dia memiliki rambut merah seperti Axel. Dia adalah Lea, keturunan Axel yang kesepuluh.

"Ah, hay Lea. Aku hanya melamun saja. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Sora dengan senyum.

"Hanya mengunjungimu. Ayah dan Ibuku memintaku untuk mengecek keadaanmu," jelas Lea sambil berdiri di samping Sora. Dia memperhatikan pintu kegelapan. "Aku penasaran, seperti apakah Heartless yang berada di balik pintu ini."

"Yang pasti, mereka bukan mahluk yang mempunyai hati." Sora tersenyum sedih ketika mengingatnya. Dia teringat masa lalunya bersama Riku. Dimana dia dan Riku selalu membasmi Heartless bersama.

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi Heartless tersisa. Dunia telah menjadi damai.

Lea menatapi Sora sejenak. "Sora, kudengar dari kakek dan nenekku, selama beratus-ratus tahun, kau selalu berada di sini, menunggu sesuatu. Apa yang kau tunggu?" Dia merasa heran.

"Temanku. Aku sedang menunggunya kembali. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu. Tapi berhubung aku tidak akan pernah menua, kurasa aku akan menunggu selamanya," jawab Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Tidakkah kau bosan berada di sini terus?"

"Sebenarnya sih, bosan. Tapi ini adalah tugasku sebagai Keyblade Master. Kami akan terus menjaga pintu kegelapan untuk selamanya."

"Selamanya? Sampai dunia kiamat?" Lea semakin heran.

"Kurasa?" Sora tersenyum saat menjawabnya.

Maka Lea pulang ketika hari mulai gelap. Sora kembali menatapi pintu kegelapan.

Malam yang gelap hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kastil. Semenjak Sora kembali menjadi Keyblade Master, dia tidak membutuhkan tidur lagi. Dia terjaga sepanjang malam yang dingin dan gelap.

Seseorang terlihat berjalan memasuki kastil Hollow Bastion. Dia terlihat berjalan menuju tempat Sora berada. Saat tiba di sana, Sora yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung menoleh.

Wajah orang tersebut tidak dapat Sora lihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang minim. Sora berjalan mendekati orang tersebut dengan wajah heran.

"Siapa?" tanya Sora.

Samar-samar, Sora melihat dia tersenyum sinis. "Sudah lupakah kau padaku?"

Mata Sora melebar. Dia sangat mengenali suara tersebut.

Sora tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "kurasa?" Sora menyengiran. "Welcome back."

Orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Sora. Sora dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang. Dia memiliki rambut silver dengan mata aquamarine. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Sora. Dia adalah Riku.

"I'm back. Sepertinya kau selalu di sini, mengawasi pintu kegelapan terus menerus." Riku menatapi pintu kegelapan.

"Yeah. Seorang Keyblade Master harus terus menjaganya. Kau tahu kan, Riku." Sora menatap pintu kegelapan juga.

"Tidakkah kau bosan menjaganya sendirian selagi aku tidak ada?" tanya Riku dengan heran.

"Bosan sih. Tapi kurasa ini sepadan dengan yang kau rasakan saat menjaga pintu ini sendirian juga. Jadi aku tidak protes."

"Berapa lama aku menghilang?"

"Sekitar... 800 tahun." Sora terkekeh saat mengatakannya. "Aku sudah jadi kakek buyut bagi keturunan Axel. Tapi untungnya dia tidak memanggilku kakek. Hanya namaku saja."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada yang memanggilmu kakek." Riku terlihat menahan tawa.

"Hey! Umurmu juga sama tuanya denganku!" protes Sora dengan wajah cembetut.

"Kau benar," Riku mengakui. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Dunia telah damai dan tidak ada kerjaan lain yang bisa kita lakukan selain menjaga pintu kegelapan."

"Banyak! Salah satunya menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat!" Sora langsung memanggil Keyblade-nya. "Dulu kita tidak pernah sempat gara-gara terlalu banyak tugas. Ayo kita buktikan sekarang siapa yang terkuat!" Sora terlihat sangat semangat. Dia memasang gaya bertarung.

Riku tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kau tidak cemberut jika kukalahkan." Riku memanggil Keyblade-nya dan memasang gaya bertarung.

"Dan sebaiknya kau mengakui bahwa aku kuat ketika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu," balas Sora dengan senyum sinis juga.

"Butuh seribu tahun lagi untukmu mengalahkanku."

"Bersiaplah untuk menarik ucapanmu sendiri, Riku."

Maka keduanya pun bertarung hingga lelah...

Pemenangnya? Berakhir seri...

_**Prologue**_

Sudah banyak hal yang Sora dan Riku lakukan di dunia yang telah damai ini.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan? Semua hal yang ingin kau coba sudah kita coba semua," tanya Riku sambil berbaring di lantai yang kotor.

Sora terlihat berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidak semua kita coba Riku. Tersisa satu pilihan terakhir," balas Sora sambil menatapi dinding kastil yang semakin memprihatinkan. Hendak runtuh.

"Kau yakin hendak tidur? Tidak ingin main lagi?" Riku menatapi Sora.

"Ya. Mungkin, saat kita terbangun, kita akan merasa permainan yang kita mainkan tidak akan membosankan lagi," jawab Sora dengan mantap.

"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kapan kita akan terbangun. Mungkinkah beberapa ribu tahun lagi, atau jutaan tahun lagi, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah bangun lagi jika tidak ada orang yang mencoba membuka pintu pintu kegelapan. Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Yakin. Daripada mati bosan, kan?" Sora bertanya balik dengan cengiran.

Riku menatapi dengan ekspresi datar. Dia menghela napas dalam. "Ya sudah. Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur, Riku," ucap Sora dengan tersenyum.

Keduanya memejamkan mata perlahan. Memasuki tidur panjang yang sangat dan sangat panjang. Tidak akan terbangun lagi hingga mendapatkan tugas baru.

Sebelum tertidur, Riku memegangi tangan Sora. Berharap, jika seandainya mereka terbangun lagi, Sora masih tetap berada di sampingnya. Riku tidak ingin terpisah darinya lagi. Untuk selamanya...

_**End.**_

**Author Note**: selesai! Akhirnya! Selesainya di waktu yang mepet! DX  
ayo guys! Review please? Lumayan panjang nih fic :3


End file.
